The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that forms a toner image and prints the toner image on a paper sheet.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus that develops, by using a developing device, an electrostatic latent image into a toner image and transfers (prints) the toner image on a paper sheet. In such an image forming apparatus, for example, in order to suppress contamination inside the apparatus with scattering toner that scatters inside the apparatus, a fan that collects the scattering toner is provided.